deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanzo VS Sha Lin
DeathBattleDude= 1487483820797.jpeg|DeathBattleDude Hanzo VS Sha Lin.png|Arceusdon Description It's Overwatch VS Paladins as two legendary archers pull their bow strings! Whose arrows are sharper and will shoot them to victory?! Find out now! Interlude Hanzo Sha Lin Intermission Death Battle Results Polls Do you agree with the results of Hanzo VS Sha Lin? Yes No The results were accurate, but the reasoning wasn't Should Hanzo VS Sha Lin become a real Death Battle? Yes No Who would you be rooting for? Hanzo Sha Lin Next Time on Death Battle |-|ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection= EP: Bows have been a staple weapon for almost as long as man existed, and the ancient craft has been perfected over the centuries. And now, 2 highly-trained wandering archers will face off in a duel to the death! Fushidara: Hanzo, the Shimada samurai. EP: And Sha Lin, the rumored bowman of Paladins. Fushidara: He's EP and I'm Fushidara EP: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Hanzo EP: The Shimada family, a clan of assassins hundreds of years old. From a ninja clan, to a criminal empire, this family has stood the test of time. Hanzo Shimada was born into the family, and when his father passed, he would be the next to take up the title as head of the Shimada family. Fushidara: However, it was not to be, after getting into a fight with his brother, which left him on the verge of death, Hanzo was soon overcome with regret after killing his brother. EP: That brother soon became a badass cyborg ninja, but...that's a story for another day. Anyways, after the fact, Hanzo forever swore off the blade, but instead, picked up the bow, leaving the clan in search of redemption. Fushidara: Hanzo's main weapon is his Storm Bow, a highly-decorated, yet extremely powerful recurve bow. While a normal bow fires arrows that travel around 225 feet per second, Hanzo's arrows can travel up to 328 feet per second, that's top-tier even for compound bows! EP: But that's nothing compared to his vast array of arrows, ranging from his trusty tracking device, the sonar arrow, which lets him detect enemies, be they hiding behind a wall or even invisible, and his deadly scatter shot, which can split into 6 other smaller arrows upon impact, which riccochet and can quickly fill a room or hallway.... Or just aim it at their feet to cheese them to death. Talk about a bad splinter... Fushidara: But that's not where his skills end, Hanzo can double-jump, climb walls, and fire off a six-arrow barrage in under a second with his Storm Arrows ability. EP: Then there's the Dragon's arrow, a deadly shot that explodes on impact and increases in power the longer it travels. Fushidara: But all this pales in comparison to his ultimate ability, the awe-inspiring Dragonstrike. Hanzo: Ryuu ga waga teki o kurau! EP: After shouting some random shit in angry Japanese, Hanzo fires off an arrow that splits into 2 massive-ass spirit dragons that will kill everything in their path. This attack can pass through walls and people like nobody's business, and it just looks and sounds fucking awesome! Fushidara: Hanzo is known within the clan for being a masterful tactician and strategist, and was able to easily dispatch numerous guards that were surrounding the castle. EP: He has shown to be capable of matching Genji in a fight, and trading blow-for-blow melee hits with him. Keep in mind, Genji is capable of fighting on par with lightning timers, people who can level skyscrapers in a single punch, people capable of surviving 500-ton explosions. Fushidara: Although, he isn't perfect. Despite his calm and collected demeanor, Hanzo is prone to fits of rage and frustration, particularly brought on by mentions of his brother, or when his idea of honor is questioned. EP: Despite this, Hanzo's arrows will always hit their mark. With every death comes honor, with honor, redemption. Sha Lin Intermission Death Battle Results Category:"Overwatch vs Paladins" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection